falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Perks
Perks are special bonuses that allow characters to do things above and beyond the normal capabilities provided by their base SPECIAL and skill. A perk allows you to become more powerful in a specialized way. Characters start with One Perk and Lesser Perk, and gain one of each per level. Characters may take any perks for which they meet the prerequisites. SPECIAL and Skill requirements assume base stats, not stats modified by chems, clothing or other temporary effects. A player can always purchase a Lesser Perk using a regular Perk. Perks Arbalest Prerequisites: Outdoorsman 3, LK 1 or AG 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You like to keep ranged combat simple and traditional. All Bows and Crossbows have a 100% chance of ammo surviving (that doesn't mean they can always be found though) and +5% Crit Chance. Crossbows can be cocked and loaded as one action now, and you may choose to add your ST score to bow damage. Range with Bows are doubled, and crossbows deal an additional +2 Bash damage for Pistol Whip Attacks. Armor is for Cowards Prerequisites: AG -1, EN 0, Athletics 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: When Naked, wearing Cloth Tier Armor, or Leather Jacket or Studded Leather Armors you gain +3 Defense. To top this off, if hit by an Attack or Trap while in these clothes, once per day you may Declare "Armor is for Cowards!" and take only half damage. Stupdues Grip Prerequisites: EN 1, ST 2 Ranks: 2 Benefit: You just don't follow the rules when it comes to holding weapons correctly. You can wield a Two-Handed Weapon in one hand at a -2 Attack Penalty. In addition, for 2 AP you can also opt to go "Full Bastard", removing the -2 Penalty for (1d10+EN+LK) rounds. Bastard Grip can be used with any weapon that can be logically used one handed, such as a sledgehammer, full-auto, semi-auto, or lever-action guns. Weapons that are Bolt or Pump-Action are dropped to a 1 shot burst regardless of any other factors that would change this, and weapons like Bows are out of the question. Rank two of this perk allows you to go full bastard twice as long and wield TWO two handed weapons under the same rules (though normal dual wielding penalties still apply). Battlefield Saint Prerequisites: Medic 4 Ranks: 3 Benefit: You're such a sweetheart to your friends! When you heal an ally or yourself with a stim or healing medicine it heals an additional +2 HP. Performing First Aid takes one less round and you feel so good about yourself when it is done that you gain +1 HP. In addition, as long as you have Stimpacks in your inventory, they are considered equipped and ready to use (as long as you have a free hand to use them.) Bdzzzzzzzzzt! Prerequisites: AG 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: For ranged weapons with an attack rate of 3 or more, for 1 AP you can increase their RoF by 1 for the the attack. Biff! Prerequisites: AG 4 or PE 4 or ST 4 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You make the best use of your firearms, even without shooting them. Attacking with Pistol Whip Attacks have a +2 Crit Chance. Pistol Whip Attacks with a Weapon that has a Bayonet gains benefits from Perks you have that would effect knives, and the Pistol Whip attacks with said Bayonet-ed Weapons do not suffer the typical Pistol Whip Attack Roll Penalty. When you empty a projectile-firing weapon you get an immediate Pistol Whip Attack (provided there is a foe within striking distance). You can also throw a weapon as a ranged Pistol Whip Attack (4 + ST square distance). Bigger They Are... Prerequisites: ST 3 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your attacks with melee weapons have a greater chance of knocking an opponent over. And when they are knocked over, they get knocked back farther. You ST is considered +3 higher for knock-back attempts (from any weapon), and when you succeed, they get knocked back an additional Square. You also always win on ties for knock-back attempts. Bloody Mess Prerequisites: Luck 1. Ranks: 1 Benefit: For some reason, people around you tend to die in the most gruesome, horrible manner possible. At least, more often then usual. Crit Chance +1 Booze Hound Prerequisites: EN 1, Outdoorsman 4 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can put them down with the best of em'. Each alcoholic beverage you consume now heals 1 HP. In conjunction with your ravenous lifestyle, you take 50% less RADS from consumed goods and no stat penalty for eating raw meat, and all forms of Nuka-Cola heal +1d4 HP. You also gain a +10% bonus when buying or selling food, water or alcoholic drinks. Born Leader Prerequisites: Tactics 4, Speech 2 or CH 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You've finally come into your own as a leader, and positively radiate confidence to everyone around you. All allies standing within three squares per rank gain +1 to Attack Rolls, and when spending an action phase giving commands to the group this bonus raises to +2. Best of all, by sacrificing your action phase for a round you may act as a marksman spotter for an ally. This grants them +4 Crit Chance bonus with ranged weapons and +1d6 Damage on those critical hits, and a +4 bonus to hit. To top that all off you now only deal half as much damage to allies in combat (though you can opt to deal full). Wow, what a Team player! Bulk Trader Prerequisites: Speech 5 or Deception 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Quantity is the name of the game, and you're holding all the cards. When you buy and sell goods, you get an additional 10% off when buying or selling the bulk amount of an item (Equaling 20%. bulk is considered sets of 10). All bullets you sell, sell for their full price rather then 50% + Trade Bonus, essentially making ammo a currency for you. Cannibal Prerequisites: EN 0 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can eat Humanoid flesh without facing the typical cannibalism penalty. Once per day you can feed directly off a freshly killed (within 1 hour) corpse, healing 1d10 HP and otherwise acting as if you ate 1 lb of uncooked human flesh (7 HNG, 10 RADs, and -1 ST for 12 hours). This takes a Small Action. On top of this, Once per day, when you normally satisfy your HNG or H2O for the day you restore 1d4 HP. Carpe-Diem Prerequisites: AG 3 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You don't like having your gun anywhere close to empty. You always seize the chance to keep your clip heavy and chamber full. Whenever you kill a foe you can load or unload your gun as a free action for 1 AP. Charger Prerequisites: AG 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can perform a Ranged Attack during a Charge at a -2 Attack Penalty (Thrown Weapons don't suffer this penalty). You do an additional +2 Damage with Melee Weapons on Charge Attacks, and Thrown Melee Weapons gain all bonuses to charges. When you take damage your speed is increased by 2 for your next turn. Cheater! Prerequisites: LK 1 Ranks: 5 Benefit: With this perk the next time you gain a perk you may ignore all pre-requisites. Chutzpah Prerequisites: ST 2, Intimidate 2, Medic 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You bravely charge into combat! This perk does several things: When you successfully draw aggravation using Taunt checks you gain +2 Physical and Energy DT against those foes until the dust has settled. When an ally is in bleedout, has a crippled leg, or is otherwise unable to move, you can carry him and still move at full speed (he forfeits his phases by doing this). You now also know how to handle weapons as big as you with ease and can move with a heavy weapon in hand for the movement phase and participate in the action phase in the same round. Cowboy Prerequisites: AG 1, CH 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Yeeeehaw! You do an additional +2 Damage with all Revolver, Bolt, Leaver, and Break-Action weapons as well as any type of Knife or Axe (and their throwing variants). Explosives that rely on fuses deal +5 Damage. CPR Prerequisites: Medic 7, Science 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your doctoring skills have reached such an astounding level that you can bring the dead back to life! ......Assuming that they have been dead no longer than an hour. As long as the body is still in one piece, for 3 AP you may perform a First Aid check at a difficulty of 30. If you fail even once then the target is dead forever, but should you succeed then the patient is brought to -10 HP and considered Bleeding Out and Unconscious, BUT ALIVE!!! Relevant First Aid items can help with the check, and the patient does not suffer any permanent penalties from being dead other than perhaps seeing some strange things while on the other side. Cult of Personality Prerequisites: CH 1, Speech 5 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Each time this perk is taken, the PC gains a subordinate NPC. This subordinate NPC has its own personality, but ultimately, he/she/it is under the control of the PC. Only under extreme duress does the Overseer take control of the subordinate NPC. Consult the Overseer before taking this perk, as it requires integration into the game’s story line. The NPC themselves can Die, but will be eventually replaced by a different new subordinate if that is the case. Unless the owner of this perk dies, none of the subordinates can ever gain this Perk. Cunning Bastard Prerequisites: IN 1, LK -1, Medic 3, Sneak 4 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your IN statistic is added to damage rolls for Sneak Attack Criticals (before being multiplied). On any type of critical hit, before rolling for damage, you can also spend 1 AP to raise the damage by 1 (before multiplying). Crowd Control Prerequisites: PE 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: When 3 or more enemies of the same type (Ghouls, Animals, Humans, Mutants, Abominations, etc...) are directly adjacent to you, you gain an Extra Attack. This is performed after the first Attack Roll, and counts as a Free Action. In addition, when you kill a foe and have Extra Attacks useless shots from RoF, they do not count as being fired and the Ammo is saved. (for example, if the first bullet from a gun with RoF 6 killed a foe, the other 5 rounds are considered to have not been fired. The Ammo was saved.) Dead Man's Hand Prerequisites: LK 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can survive a little bit longer than the average Joe after getting shot, it can be invaluable to your allies lives which might just save yours. When you reach 0 HP you immediately gain a free action phase for yourself, ignoring all penalties from injuries, poisons and crippled limbs. After this you bleed-out, fall unconscious, or die as per usual (assuming you were still at 0 or less HP when that action ended), and the combat phases continue normally. This free action cannot be used to heal yourself using items or consumable good, and any movement is limited to 1 sq. Die Hard Prerequisites: EN 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You're a tough nut and concussions, exhaustion and injuries never seem to get the best of you. It now takes more to knock you unconscious (at -15 HP rather then -10) and you die at -25 HP rather then -20. In addition, whenever you would normally take damage from bleeding out or poison you may spend 1 AP and instead take no damage. Dirty Fighting Prerequisites: IN 2 or CH 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You fight unfairly, but it works. During the Movement phase, if an opponent is in your threat zone, for 1 AP you can throw dirt in their eyes (within melee distance using a Throw or Melee attack) to cause a -4 to Attack Rolls, Detect checks and Pilot checks. Executioner Prerequisites: PE 1, LK 1, Medic 3 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know when it's time to finish them. When an opponent's HP is 10 or less the Overseer will notify you that you have a feeling that the foe is near death. You are able to perform Executions on these targets, meaning that your next attack is an automatic Critical Hit. Kills using Executions or Sneak Attacks restore 1d4 HP to you (you murderous bastard). Expanding Personality Prerequisites: None Ranks: 2 Benefit: Your experiences have made you a new person! You may swap, take or drop two Traits Explosives Expert Prerequisites: PE 1, Security 6 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You react very quickly to the word "incoming". When hit by damage from explosions or spray type attacks, you are considered to be an additional 2 squares away from the origin for purposes of determining damage. When reverse pick-pocketing an explosive on a foe you deal max damage from the explosive. Make people explode in their pants! On top of all that, +5 Damage and +1 Attack with all Explosive Based weapons and traps, and +1 Damage and Attack with Hollow Point Bullets. Fan Prerequisites: AG 1 and three lesser perk that grants an Attack Bonus to Leaver Action or Revolver weapons Ranks: 1 Benefit: Who needs a fancy-schmancy machine gun when know how to throw bullets the ol' fashioned way. For 1 AP and a -2 Attack Penalty, you can fire every round left in a revolver or leaver action gun in one large burst attack. The attack is considered on the typical 0/3/6 scale, but with a -2 penalty. This attack requires 2 free hands. Focused Prerequisites: None Ranks: 1 Benefit: When you kill a foe, your next attack gains a +2 to Crit Chance. Friend of the Night Prerequisites: PE 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: This perk does a number of things, all helping to pilfer and keep a low profile. This will halve any and all penalties for darkness and smoke. Every interaction you take, from attacking enemies to opening doors, is -5 volume it would normally be. This makes it much easier for you to get away with your sneaky infiltration of populated areas. Your thievery is so smoothly executed that on a successful Sneak check for an act of thievery you may steal two items instead of one. Grim Reaper's Sprint Prerequisites: AG 4 or PE 4 Ranks: 1 Benefit: If you kill an opponent, for 1 AP you gain an immediate extra Attack with a +2 Attack Bonus as a Free Action. The second, free attack cannot result in another free attack. Grunt Prerequisites: PE 1, EN 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All in a good day's work, soldier. You deal an additional +1 damage with combat knives and all weapons chambered in 9mm, 10mm, 5.56mm and .45 ACP. Fragmentation-Based Explosives deal +5 Damage. Hipster Prerequisites: CH 0 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You are not like other people, you liked it before anyone else, no one is as unique as you, and you're proud of that. Some wastelanders may strive to use the most powerful .50 caliber rifle or plasma caster they can find, but that's just too mainstream for you. You prefer to use the stylish and oft overlooked weapons. You gain +2 damage with knives and all firearms chambered in .22LR, or guns chambered in calibers in-appropriate to their weapon base. In addition, stylish or signature weapons deal +1 damage. These include: Shishkebabs, Railway Rifle, Razor Foil, Solid Club, Crossbow, Brass Knuckles, Re-charger Gun and Sawed-Off Shotguns. Dynamite and Nuka Grenades also deal an additional 2d6 damage. Hi-yah! Prerequisites: AG 3, Sneak 4 or Medic 5 Ranks: Infinite Benefit: You have learned the mystic arts of the East, or you just punch faster. At a -2 Attack Penalty, +1 RoF to One-Handed and Brawling Weapons. In addition, Critical hits with Brawling attacks cause opponents to roll an Endurance Check versus your Strength (1d10 + Their EN vs your ST) and cause the target to be stunned for the next 1d4 rounds. Hi-yah! H-Ok! Prerequisites: AG 0 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You're reloading! Unloading and loading is considered one action, not two (or insert double the amount of rounds into a gun with an internal magazine). In addition you can reload two weapons at the same time, albeit at normal speed. Hunter Prerequisites: Outdoorsman 5, Sneak 4 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You are skilled at stalking and killing in the wasteland. You gain x2 Critical damage against all animals, bugs and plants. In addition, hunted meats, skins and goods harvested from these creatures sell for 25% more. I'm a Doctor, Damnit! Prerequisites: Medic 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: YOU'RE A DOCTOR, DAMNIT! Unlike hackjob Mimics- ehmm, you mean Medics- you do things right, faster and with minimal risk! As long as everyone is sitting still and following your directions, you can get them back to tip-top shape in no time. When tending long term care for allies or tending crippled limbs, all characters you successfully treat are considered to have a +4 to healing rate and crippled limbs heal +3 hours faster. Your patients never suffer any negative effects when using healing items such as Stimpacks, Super-Stimpacks, Ulta-Stimpacks, Healing Powder, and Healing Poultices. The Indefatigable Pew Prerequisites: PE 1, LK -1, Electronic 5 or Science 7 Ranks: 1 Benefit: When you kill an opponent with a laser weapon, the laser continues through the foe in a straight line and automatically hits the first target behind him, dealing a critical hit and restoring 1 HP for yourself. The laser will keep going with the bonus as long as it keeps killing. In addition, all laser weapons deal an additional +1 damage. In Your Face! Prerequisites: Intimidate 4, EN 3 or ST 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Opponents suffer a -2 Penalty with Ranged Attacks when you are within 1 square and holding a melee weapon. You also gain +2 Physical DR against foes using melee attacks and when you Melee Kill (or Thrown Melee kill) a foe, your DR and Defense are also increased by 2 till your next turn. Lady Killer/Black Widow Prerequisites: CH 1, Speech 3 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You're just an old snake in the grass, ain't ya? For interactions with the opposite sex your CH is considered to be 3 higher and you deal an additional +2 damage to them. Also, your groin can no longer be crippled. Confirmed Bachelor/ Cherchez La Femme Prerequisites: CH 1, Speech 3 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You bat for the other team. For interactions with the same sex your CH is considered to be 3 higher and you deal an additional +2 damage to them. Also, your groin can no longer be crippled. Laser Commander Prerequisites: Science 6 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Not "Bang! Bang! Bang!"; for you, it's "Pew! Pew! Pew!". All laser weapons do +1 Damage, +1 Crit Chance and if the weapon's RoF was already 2 or more, +1 RoF. Like in the Movies Prerequisites: Security 3 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Everyone knows that cars and propane tanks don't blow up when shot, right? Wrong. With this Perk if an object contains an explosive or pressurized substance, dealing 5 damage to it in any form (melee or projectile) will cause it to violently explode. This includes, but is not limited to: car gas tanks, Jerry cans, O2 canisters, fuel barrels, propane tanks, munitions canisters, and fire extinguishers. Bullets fired from a gun or melee weapons can also ignite flammable liquid on contact. It goes without saying that the type and size of the explosion is dependent on the size of the object. On top of all this, when triggering an explosive trap, such as a landmine, there is a 1 in 4 chance that the device will not go off. Make it Count Prerequisites: LK 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: For any attack that would empty a weapon that holds 5 or more rounds that Attack Roll gains +5 Crit Chance. In addition, Break Action Weapons (such as Double Barrel and Sawn-Off Shotguns, Grenade Launchers, and Missile Launchers) now gain +2 Damage, +2 Attack and +2 Crit Chance. Medieval Prerequisites: Engineering 3 and Outdoorsman 3 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Time to get medieval on the wasteland! Bladed-Weapons, Bows and Crossbows (and all throwing variants of these weapons) do +2 Damage. Metal-based armors and shields (excluding Power Armor) provide +1 Physical and Energy DT and +1 Defense. Meltdown Prerequisites: LK 1, Science 6 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All plasma-based weapon kills erupt in a violent plasma explosion. When the opponent is killed, any damage over the opponent's health becomes the damage of this new explosion + 1d4. For example, dealing 10 damage to an opponent with 3 health left results in an explosion that deals 7 +1d4 damage. The range of the explosion is the same as the damage. Mister Fister Prerequisites: ST 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: The Attack penalty for using another weapon while equipped with brawling weapons is reduced by 2. The player also gains a +1 Attack bonus with Brawling weapons, and a +1 Attack and Defense bonus when using Brawling attacks against enemies using Brawling Attacks. Miscount Prerequisites: LK 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: For weapons that hold more than 1 round, whenever you roll a triple on Attack Rolls (regardless of if you keep the result) the weapon does not spend ammo. For weapons with a RoF of 3 or higher, when at least one shot misses, one unit of ammo is not spent. Monkey Wrench Prerequisites: Electronics 4 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know the weaknesses and artificial intelligence routines of robots so well that you gain +2 Defense and damage against them as well as a +10% Crit Chance bonus when hitting them. You are also able to better loot their destroyed bodies, recharging 1d10 charges to any one MFC, ECP or SEC. In addition, monkey wrenches (form of Solid Club) deal +2 damage. Mysterious Stranger Prerequisites: LK 0, CH 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Just when things seem at their worst a mysterious friend will come to your aid with his trusty .44 magnum, accompanied by a short guitar tune. When at 50% or less HP (round up), every time you attack there is a (5 + LK)% chance that the Mysterious Stranger will come to your aid and empty a 3 Round Burst from a .44 Magnum into the enemy you were targeting. (+5 Attack Bonus on this Attack). He vanishes just as swiftly as he arrived and cannot be targeted by any attack. Nerd Rage! Prerequisites: IN 0, Science 5 or Electronics 6 or Engineering 7 or Medic 7 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Should your HP fall bellow 25% (calculate this, round up), you gain a temporary +2 Physical and Energy DT and +1 ST. Rank 2 of this Perk raises the HP minimum to 50%, and DR to +4 and ST bonus to +2. Ninja Prerequisites: Sneak 8, AG 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: With this perk, you now have the ability to sneak while running without penalty, meaning you may move at full speed (rather than half speed) when sneaking at no extra penalty. Sneak Attacks with Melee Weapons, Thrown Melee Weapons, Bows and Crossbows deal x2 Damage, and all attacks against enemies Prone or being Flanked by you are automatic Sneak Attacks. No Scope! Prerequisites: PE 3 Ranks: 1 Benefit: This perk removes the penalty for firing guns at too close of a range. This includes scoped weapons. No Weaknesses! Prerequisites: None Ranks: 1 Benefit: All SPECIAL statistics you have that are negative are raised by 1. Payback Prerequisites: PR -1 Ranks: 2 Benefit: An eye for an eye, that's how its done! When you take damage in combat, add +1 Crit Chance and +1 Damage to the next successful attack you land against the foe that hurt you (up to a max of +4 / +4). Rank 2 increases the gain (from +1 to +2) and raises the limit (from +4 / +4, to +6 / +6). It should be noted that the bonus goes away as soon as you deal damage to that opponent (or they are dead). In addition, for every crippled limb you currently have, you deal an additional 1d4 damage. Piercing Strike Prerequisites: PE 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Thrown Melee Attacks and Bows gain +3 Armor Piercing. Pistolero Prerequisites: AG 3 or Engineering 8 Ranks: 2 Benefit: One handed Firearms and Energy Weapons gain +2 Armor Piecing (this applies to pistol whip attacks as well). Pissed Off Prerequisites: CH 2 or EN 3 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can't stand it when you're beaten! When brought out of Bleed Out, your next 1d4 (roll when brought out of bleed out) hits against a foe are automatic critical hits. That will teach them! This applies to individual damaging hits, so a gun with a burst fire of 6 would be considered to have landed 4 critical hits should all the rounds find their mark. Plasma Spaz Prerequisites: Science 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All plasma based weapons (including grenades and mines) get a +4 range bonus and +2 damage bonus and their RoF (if 2 or higher) is raised by 1. Pump It Prerequisites: Athletics 4, AG 4 Ranks: 1 Benefit: at a -2 Attack Penalty, all Pump, Lever, and Revolver based Single-Action Weapons gain +1 RoF Rad Child Prerequisites: Rank 1: none (Ghouls start with this Perk), Rank 2: Must be a Ghoul Ranks: 2 Benefit: Ain't no radiation ever bothered you. In fact, you gain extra healing while being exposed to it! However, radiation continues to build up in your system as normal. For every 5 RADS you take while you have this perk, you restore 1 HP. Rank 2 restores 3 HP for every 5 Rads you absorb, though you must be a ghoul to get the second rank. (Radiation is applied to healing health before it is reduced by Rad Resistance) Scrapper Prerequisites: ST 1, EN 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: When completely unarmed (no fist weapons) your punches are considered to have +4 Armor Piercing. In addition, when fighting using Brawling Weapons or Pistol Whipping, you deal an additional +1 Damage. Shotgun Surgeon Prerequisites: IN -1, Medic 3 Ranks: 2 Benefit: For each rank of this perk, Shotguns (and similar multi-projectile weapons) have +4 Armor Piercing after total foe DT is calculated. In addition, when these weapons deal critical hits, they roll a Knockdown Check with +2 Strength (1d10 + 2 vs 10) against the target (assuming the target can be knocked down). The Signal Prerequisites: CH 1, PE -1, Tactics 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: "When I give the signal, kick ass!". When you or a member of team are the instigators of combat or go straight from talking to combat, you all gain a +4 bonus to the Initiative rolls and +2 to Attack on the first turn. In addition, if your first action is to attack a target that you have a higher Initiative roll then, it is considered a sneak attack. Slayer Prerequisites: ST 5 and AG 3 or ST 3 and AG 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: The slayer walks the wasteland! When using Melee attacks, you gain +1 RoF, your successful attack rolls get +2 Crit Chance. Sober Prerequisites: EN 0 or Science 4 Ranks: 1 Benefit: With this perk, you are 50% less likely to get addicted to Chems and you suffer half the withdrawal time of a normal person. In addition, chems last twice as long and prices while buying and selling chems are 15% better. Stat! Prerequisites: Medic 4 Ranks: 1 Benefit: As a combat medic you don't have time to spare when your friends are dying around you. While performing First Aid, even on failed attempts, players do not take damage from bleeding out and when stabilized are raised to 1 HP. Stonewall Prerequisites: AG 2 or EN 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You've been around long enough to know how to keep your footing in a fight. You gain +2 Defense and +2 Physical DT against Melee Attacks. There is a 50% chance you can ignore any knockdown. Swag Prerequisites: CH 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You now have an additional accessory slot! Tag! Prerequisites: Any two skills above 10 (any three above 10 for rank 2) Ranks: 2 Benefit: Your mastery over several skills has opened up another skill for your attention. Select an additional skill to tag. Throw a Pair Prerequisites: AG 1, PE 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: For 1 AP and a -2 Attack Penalty you may throw 2 throwing weapons (such as grenades or throwing spears) at the same time or fire two arrows from a Bow or Crossbow at once. If logically possible, they can attack separate targets (using separate Attack Rolls), but otherwise both target a single foe (Sharing one Attack Roll). Category:Simple system